


A Spin-Off from the Conqueror's Epic

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: JTC Spinoff-Following his final victory and securing the Kingdom of Vale within his grasp, Jaune Arc the Conqueror decides to celebrate with a night of debauchery and passion with his two main lovers; Glynda and Salem.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Salem
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	A Spin-Off from the Conqueror's Epic

  
  
  


**Jaune the Conqueror**

**RWBY**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Conclusion- A King and his Two Witches**

********

The Story as it has ended….

Through infiltration and scheming, through corruption and claim, the Conqueror that was once a mere boy had become a King. Jaune of the Arc family, started out as a simpleton with an unusual yet radiant aura that his Mistress once feared. He had his goal of simply becoming a Huntsman, a hero to many and live up to his family legacy where no one else thought he was likely to succeed. That is when she found him; Salem. The eldritch witch had long since been at war with Ozpin for millennia, she had been an accident, a byproduct of the first failed attempt at creating humans by the Two Brother Gods. She had also inherited many of their powers and strengths and thus was considered a threat to be extinguished. At least the Dark God wished it so, the Light one wanted to let her live but admitted she had a potential danger about her.

When humanity came to flourish and a certain Wizard by the name of Oz came to learn the secrets of magic attaining great power they came to him. He was tasked with ending the Witch’s life himself since the two Elder Gods could no longer do so before returning to the Ether. Should he fail he would simply try again and be reincarnated as many times as it takes until Salem the Witch was killed. He had great power, but was foolish in many ways. Years and centuries of experience accumulated with his battle against Salem. Though the Witch did not care to harm humanity she did however wish to defend her life, thus she had to control Grimm using her powers and gather followers with reasons of their own to fight.

For ages their battle continued on leaving the very moon itself scarred and the Wizard himself so disappointed with himself and humanity that he became a recluse. There came the Four Maidens who rekindled his hope and humanity before departing with portions of his great power, he would continue the fight still but steadily became smarter about it. Salem, however, grew very jaded with conflict and no longer wished for the fight to continue, but still had to defeat Ozpin lest she surrenders her existence. 

Thus, like an act of Providence, Jaune came into the picture and caught her attention. Prior to his departure to Beacon he was taken by her and given the great gift of afflicting others, namely women, with pieces of his aura to make into loyal lovers. While Jaune was essentially a decent person at heart, who also did not want bloodshed like Salem, he was also a very promiscuous and virile boy. This made him the perfect conqueror of hearts, he would be her vanguard to subdue half of Ozpin’s forces through infiltration and seduction claiming their hearts and minds in the process. And he was doing a very decent job at it too, he had claimed maidens, powerful huntresses, expertly maintained special connections with those of power, and gathered his army of women to his cause. They were his lovers, as was she, and they stood by him in his goals to create his own kingdom and end all strife and conflict in the world. Even if the path to that was dark and full of debauchery.

Following the battle of Beacon, the middle of all the chaos that the former subordinate, now turned housewife, Cinder wrought, Jaune took the opportunity to claim Beacon and evict Ozpin from the Tower and his curse. From there he and his women established the kingdom of Arcadia with Beacon at his main castle, he had his lovers, his forces, and eventually, he had the whole world stable and in his hands. 

All that was left was to consummate a long waiting promise to his Queen that helped him make it all happen, he also had to have his teacher the Good Witch in his arms as well. Both of them would receive his very potent blessings.

**********

Standing atop the Beacon Tower within Ozpin’s former office was the Conqueror known as Jaune Arc, he had an impassive face as he looked out the glass walls outside to see the sparkling metropolis that had become his new kingdom. It had been roughly half a year or so since he and his ‘Furies’ as Salem likes to call them went out and undertook special missions that left the world in the palm of his hands. 

Right now he was wearing nothing save for a comfortable pair of dark pants, his upper body was exposed in all its chiseled glory with two pairs of hands running over it sensually. Jaune turned to one side and saw Salem, his wife and his Queen who had done so much for him and more, with her hair down and robe draped over her naked body. Ever since he had come to power his own aura manifested a rather ‘evolved’ semblance than simply just his mark. He had evolved his power quite a bit and was able to use it on Salem’s body doing away from the sickly pale color and dark varicose veins running along her body. She still had the dark markings here including the dark ‘heart’ displayed over her chest, but everywhere else she looked positively human. Her white hair was more of a pristine platinum gold hue now, her sclera was white and her eyes a flickering golden color. Some vein markings were still around her neck and cheeks, but now she looked human and stunningly beautiful.

“Enjoying the view, my beloved? It is quite a magnificent sight to behold….”Salem then turned her head over to look out at the city admiring the view of Arcadia blossoming into a sparkling metropolis from above. Jaune simply admired the view of her face as she looked out with a genuine smile. 

He leaned into her side and kissed behind her ear titillating the gorgeous woman and making her tilt her head to the side to let out a moan. Pressing her lips behind her neck he made the woman gasp hotly till he felt the tug on his left elbow turning his attention back to Glynda Goodwitch. His other wife, among many others in his harem. She was wearing a loose-fitting white robe draped over her elegant light-skinned body leaving little to the imagination since it was transparent. 

In terms of figure she nearly matched Salem in hip-to-waist ratio, the only difference being that their breasts were different in sizes. Salem had hers grown into F cups whereas Glynda simply kept her DD. Regardless, they were both beautiful and lovely. Glynda had her glasses off and her hair was down around her shoulders giving her an angelic look despite the ever-glowing Arc Mark on her forehead. She had already been claimed following his arrival at Beacon during the first year, but both Salem and Jaune had a fetish of mind-controlling her to perform certain actions at a moment’s notice. Glynda was still his loyal lover and often craven for his caress, but more often than not Salem had a perverse desire to have her perform random actions in the middle of intimacy. 

“Heh, need some attention too, Glynda?” Jaune asked in a confident suave tone he carried around with him since the victory of Beacon. Glynda smiled sweetly at him and draped her arms around his neck pulling him down towards her face locking her hungry lips with his in a steamy full-mouthed kiss.

“Hmm hey now, don't go hogging my conqueror all to yourself, Glynda dear. Tonight’s a special night for both of us after all.” Salem said from the said in her usual soothing dark voice. It was without a demonic reverb like before, Salem still marveled at how her conqueror could have evolved his mutated abilities to reverse her Grimm-like appearance. The brother gods didn’t try when she had arrived onto the plateau of birth, they had simply tried to get rid of her when her appearance didn’t change over the years of her development.

‘And now he’s more than my conqueror, he is everything to me and tonight is the night we finally conceive a child together. Putting it off so long was tiresome indeed, but now that everything is done and all our enemies are no longer a nuisance I can finally bear his offspring.’ Salem thought to herself reaching one of her hands down along his pants feeling up his bulge forming through the clothing.

Jaune groaned slightly from within Glynda’s mouth, their tongues twisted and tasted each other in greatly aroused oral bliss until he pulled himself off her dazzled face. Taking a step back and looking at the two of them the accomplished conqueror put his hands on his hips wondering who to take first and cradled his chin in thought.

“Come now, master, you can easily have us both. Heck, you could have the entire legion of your women at the same time without hassle. If only they weren’t all out on mission work to secure resources and eradicate Grimm.” Glynda commented, earning a nod of agreement from Jaune.

“Yeah, but still. Tonight’s your night, the both of you.” Jaune said as he pulled each of them into his arms with hands gripping around their bodies. Both blonde women sighed in elation before they started kissing up his neck. Glynde made a trail of kisses around his collarbone while Salem nibbled on the side of his neck. Jaune ran his hands along the smooth curvatures of their supple asses. He grabbed a cheek each through their clothing making both of them shudder at his touch and grow wetter.

Both gals mewled at this touch and escalated their efforts in tasting the skin of their conqueror. Jaune had indeed grown in muscle and form, partly thanks to his altered aura enhancing his physiology. Now he was basically an adonis of peak physical prowess. His member had grown longer too and was barely contained by his pants at this point. From being roughly over a foot long in length he was now fourteen inches and as thick as a small child’s forearm. Seeing it in full glory always made his harem wet and horny for a group romp with their beloved. Yes, despite Jaune conquering their hearts through both magical and seductive means he did truly care for all of them greatly. 

Tonight, however, was a special night, despite all the times he had sex with Salem and curbed her appetite following his claims he could now really impregnate her. The charm to prevent it was off and forever would be, the only reason it wasn’t deactivated before was that Jaune worried about retaliation following their conquering of Beacon. 

Now, everything was all set and done with, he could move on to running his kingdom with his queen at his side likely bearing many babies in the future. The same can be said for Glynda and the others. Reaching his hands up along their clothing Jaune wasted no time in pulling down their robes revealing their radiant naked bodies. 

“Let’s get to consummating our honeymoon officially, you two. Salem…” Jaune began then clutched his queen’s hands together while looking deeply into her shimmering golden eyes. The eldritch sorceress felt her heart skip a few beats once Jaune had her in the moment. “....I wouldn’t be where I am today if it wasn’t for you picking me up and molding me into something better. You’ve always been my support, my ally, and my prime source of motivation in this mission. I’ll, now and forever, hold you in my arms and love you until the day I die. I love you, my queen.” 

Salem’s lips quivered and she felt her heart skipping more rapidly as a small trickle of tears came out of the corner of her eyes. ‘I haven’t shed tears in….eons. Literally. This is the first time in a long time I actually feel human again, and it was because he made me ‘alive’ once more. I couldn’t be happier that I picked him.’

Salem nodded and leaned up into his face pressing her lips firmly into his own for a full-on open-mouthed kiss ripe with passion. Both blondes poured their heart into it with Jaune wrapping his arms around Salem’s waist pulling her closer and Salem hooking both of her arms around his neck while hiking a leg up along his left thigh. Both of them hummed warmly into each other’s faces as their lips and tongues danced together in an impassioned exchange between lovers.

“Hmmmmhhh!” Salem mewled out loudly within Jaune’s mouth as hers wrapped around his with heated intensity. His hands reached down to her ass cupping those perfect doughy cheeks into them and prompting her to hop herself up wrapping her legs around his rump. 

Jaune had more than enough strength to hold her up, Glynda looked on with a bit of jealousy and pouted cutely with hands clenched at her sides. Before she could speak up in protest of being ignored she felt Salem’s voice in her head once again.

‘That’s it, watch and enjoy, you’ll get your turn soon enough. But I want you to be ready to serve our new master and husband. When I give you certain commands you will follow them to the letter, Glynda dear.’ Salem transmitted while still making out passionately with Jaune. 

The blonde young man squeezed her buttocks fondly making her squeal within her throat before carrying her over to the bed. Within their master bedroom, also known as Ozpin’s former office, there was a very large circular bed which the conqueror used to sleep with his numerous wives. Tossing Salem onto it and seeing her voluptuous light-skinned body bounce Jaune went back over to scoop up Glynda in his arms carrying her bridal style.

“Oohh! J-Jaune!” She sputtered out with a fierce blush and felt her body tingle with great excitement. Jaune smirked at her and craned his face forward into hers capturing her mouth in an intense tongue sucking kiss that had her melting. Glynda closed her eyes immediately in pleasure and raised her hands to run through his golden hair deepening the lip-lock. Hot breaths were exchanged, saliva-coated tongues twisted around each other erotically giving each of them a taste of the other, and Glynda felt her mound become greatly aroused she made out with her former student. 

Jaune carried her over to the bed and tossed her onto it to lay next to Salem in provocative seating poses. Salem had rested herself onto her knees with arms behind her neck exposing her full set of breasts to him. Glynda simply crawled onto her hands and knees leaning forward expectantly with thick boobs hanging firmly and a hungry smile crossing her lips. Jaune grabbed the hem of his pants and ripped them off exposing the rest of his muscular frame as well as his enormously thick long erection in all its glory. Both women salivated at the sight of it and quickly wiped their faces. 

‘Man I never thought I’d be at this point in my life. Talk about living the dream.~’ Jaune thought to himself feeling his member throb bouncily in the air as he placed one knee onto the bed. 

To his surprise, both Glynda and Salem reached for his arms and pulled him onto his back. Once he was lying comfortably there both wives quickly got to work servicing him. 

“I have an idea.~” Salem mused then whispered to Glynda about what they should do, the blonde educator blushed profusely and obeyed her command. Both of them then got up on their feet and positioned themselves a certain above his lengthy monster cock. 

Jaune was confused at first because he had never experienced this, but when he saw and felt both of them simultaneously bend themselves to press their butts into the sides of his cock he let out a greatly aroused moan.

“Nnnngh! Wow! This is my first time here!” Jaune let out as his member became sandwiched between the smooth firm curvatures of each woman’s supple peach-shaped buttocks. Glynda was on one side bending down and sticking her ass forward pressing her cheeks into one side while Salem did the same with the other. Their cheeks made contact with each other and then both of them started twerking their asses along his dick smoothly. Jaune clutched the bed sheets underneath his hands as he felt the sensitive sensation of their asses hotdogging his cock. 

The girls started twerking up and down along the shaft faster making Jaune really feel the ‘Ass job’ fill him with arousal. Both of them giggled and bounced their bodies up and down repeatedly making sure his dick felt the grooving friction of their asses in moving friction. He groaned and held himself in check so as to not let it all burst along their butts, thankfully, when the girls felt he was good and ready they dismounted from sandwiching his cock between their asses and preparing to be bred by their treasured. Glynda knelt by his head first and positioned herself so that she was leaning down enough with her breasts dangling just above his face. Jaune opened his mouth and took to the delicious treats that were her breasts. Glynda winced when she felt Jaune’s lips latch hungrily around one of her nipples while his right hand reached up to grab onto the other one and squeeze it.

“Mnnhh! Aaaaah!~ Jaune….!” Glynda moaned out loudly with eyes closed and mouth agape in silent breathing euphoria. Salem had positioned herself down by his waist with his legs spread apart giving her space. She knelt between with breasts in each of her hands and held them closer to his throbbing dick. 

‘Here I come, my beloved.~’ Salem thought to herself with a wry smile and closed her melons around the bottom hilt of his shaft making Jaune groan within Glynda’s chest. The sudden sensation of her pillowy breasts made him nibble down hard on Glynda’s tit causing the woman to squeal out in sensation.

“Haaaaah!” She cried out in sensitive bliss and Salem began rowing her tits back and forth in circles along his length. Jaune’s phallic flesh felt the soothing well-conditioned skin of his queen smoothly stroke along its surface. 

He never tired of this feeling, it felt amazing and Salem basically had the health,figure, and beauty of a literal goddess now thanks to him. Glynda was similar to her in shape and proportions, which is why he had the two of them together tonight so he could impregnate each of them in one go. He’ll do the same once it comes back to the others returning to the castle and to his bed. 

“That’s it, Jaune darling, suckle your teacher’s breast. It will be full of milk soon enough once you plant your seed in her.~” Salem cooed from below making Jaune feel even more aroused and excited. Glynda took to smothering him in both of her bouncy large breasts making him switch between sucking her nipples. The feeling of his lips sucking each one tenderly in the alternating sequence had the woman mewling out loudly in pleasure. Glynda was a screamer after all.

Salem focused her efforts entirely on his dick by squishing her breasts together in upward stroking motions. She bit her bottom lip in mischievous excitement as she moved them up his long shaft faster and more fluidly. Basically she was fucking her tits on her husband’s meat and loving. 

This treatment continued for some time until Glynda decided to change tactics and remove her breasts from Jaune’s hungry mouth. He pouted at her at first till he saw that she got up on his body and smothered his face in her juicy ripened cooch. Her vaginal lips descended down upon his lips suggestively as her legs knelt around his head. He felt Glynda’s tits now pressed around the top half of his penis doubling the pillowy smooth sensation of tits sandwiching his cock.

“Hhnngghh! Ooh yeah! Goodwitch!~” Jaune let out from underneath her mound and proceeded to wrap a muscular arm around each of her thighs pulling her pelvis down onto his face. His lips latched hungrily onto her moistened slit making her yelp and squeal out his name. 

Salem smirked at her squeamishness and continued pumping her tits along Jaune’s length with Glynda doing the same. The double breast fuck had the conqueror experiencing a whole new plateau of pleasure and he was loving every second of it. The girls hummed hotly over his length while keeping their hands pressed into each mound smothering the god-like appendage in their mammaries, they pushed their tits up together, squeezed them around his rigid shaft, and topped it all off with Glynda latching her hungry lips around the pink engorged head.

“Mmhhhhh!” She hypnotically moaned with eyes closed as her lips suckled the head of his dick into her mouth. Her tongue ran along its surface while the two continued their pumping motions. 

Jaune groaned loudly from underneath and felt Glynda’s body grind into his face some more, his lips sucked and kissed apart her wet pink flesh for several minutes before plunging his tongue deep into it. He tasted her entirely and ran it around in circles within, this made her mewl loudly in coarse breaths while grinding her body onto his face. The moist squishy surface of her cunt rubbed along Jaune’s face, his lips and tongue went to work tonguing her out in earnest and making her breathe hotly in great arousal.

They continued their double breast massage on his dick for minutes more until both women felt the need to be bred rising sharply, but alas they wanted him to burst more. Both blondes pumped their melons up and down along his length at a faster pace and with stronger friction. Jaune groaned audibly between Glynda’s cheeks causing him to break off from her mound and tilt his head back gasping loudly in pleasure. He was feeling his balls beginning to expand, his long member throb constantly between their tits. A dabble of precum seeped out of the head and had been immediately licked up by Glynda, Salem wanted a taste too but was too far beneath her to reach it. The two of them gasped constantly pumping his length at different paces as though they were raging a competition. 

Soon enough Jaune tossed his back into a pillow and pumped his waist up between their chests in climax. Out from between both sets of breasts came the thick eruption of semen shooting out!

Glynda and Salem both recoiled in surprise when spunk splattered into their faces and painted their tits all at once. Jaune’s semen was thick and abundant since ‘evolving’ to the prime specimen he now was he was able to shoot out large amounts of sperm and still have the stamina for numerous rounds of sex. The girls slowly moved off of his length feeling their chests and faces splattered in their husband’s sperm, Jaune was still hard as a rock despite cumming and was laying back underneath their bodies breathing slightly ragged.He was ready for much more and would fill up their bodies to the brim in his spunk. 

Glynda knelt back and wiped some of his cum out of her face using her finger, which she then promptly stuck into her mouth to suck off the sperm covering it. Salem leaned back as well and instead of scraping her share off her body she went over to Glynda’s and started dragging her tongue along her tits sucking all of Jaune’s seed into her mouth. Glynda tilts her head back moaning in euphoria as she felt Salem hit some of her sensitive weak points with her tongue. She allowed her co-wife to slide her mouth along the surface of her chest slowly taking in her share without pause. 

Salem then brought her hands up to Glynda’s face holding it between her hands before opening her mouth wide open full of her share of sperm. She said nothing else and pressed forward swallowing her lips into her own in an erotic lesbian display. 

“Mmmhh!” Glynda mewled out loudly in surprise as she felt Salem’s lips suckle on her own in erotic bliss, her sperm-coated tongue slid into her mouth magically extending so it could deposit Jaune’s cum down her throat. Glynda shuddered blissfully and lowered her eyes in romantic splendor as she and Salem made out together with tongues slowly working back and forth between their mouths openly. It was an erotic sight to behold and conqueror Jaune laid back on his bed with hands behind his neck watching the show. His member still stood up erect and ready for action while watching Salem leave Glynda breathless. 

After a minute of tonguing out the educator’s throat, she withdrew from it leaving a dazed Glynda Goodwitch with mouth gaping and somewhat full of sperm. She immediately closed her lips and swallowed her share down before leaning over to do to Salem what she did to her. The mature blonde woman quickly grabbed around her waist and dove her face into Salem’s bountiful chest, her tongue came out and rolled along the skin of her breasts scraping up every dab of seed she could. 

“Hhmmhhh. That’s it, get it all for yourself, Glynda dear. Our conqueror loves watching his women please each other before we please him.” Salem whispered in a sultry husky tone dripping with lust. 

Glynda hummed wetly as she sucked up more sperm into her mouth, her tongue scraped off much of it as if she were licking up a spoon of frosting. Salem cooed and held her hands around her head as this continued. The spongy moist sensation of her tongue going across her smooth perfect skin greatly titillated the former witch. Craning her head back and clutching her fellow blonde to her bosom Salem allowed Glynda to continue for another couple of minutes. By that time Glynda felt her face pull up via Salem’s elegant hands and pulled into another woman on woman kiss that evolved into a more pornographic one. Tongues covered in sperm were exchanged between them, slurping back and forth into each woman's mouth in tandem. Salem hummed as she sucked down her master’s spunk from Glynda’s eager tongue, the two women made out like this for another few seconds before breaking off and feeling very ready to be impregnated.

They each turned to look at Jaune, who was patting his thighs readily for one of them to come over. Salem smiled widely in unbridled happiness and started crawling on her hands and knees toward his erection.

“Time to finally make an heir, the first of many, my beloved.~” She purred out excitedly as her hands climbed onto his muscled frame with her body picking itself up and crouching above his massive dick. Before Salem could mount herself on his penis she looked to Glynda Goodwitch real quick and flashed a mental control command through the Arc mark.

‘You will slurp on his large testicles until it is your time to become blessed with his progeny after I get a few loads in me, you hop on, then afterward he does us both.’ She commanded making Glynda nod and form a dream-like smile on her face.

Salem turned back to Jaune and placed her hands into each of his interlocking fingers lovingly while they stared each other down in happiness. 

“I have waited so long to do this with you, my sweet husband. We have been partners through thick and thin, lovers among the many you share your warmth with, and now here we are about to produce a child. I love you, Jaune.” Salem said with heartfelt emotion making Jaune get a little misty and teary-eyed before nodding back to her.

Without saying another word she braced herself for the mammoth of a penis about to plunge into her pussy. She bent her knees and slowly lowered herself down to his waist aiming her quivering quim for the tip of his penis. Salem slowly bit her lips in budding euphoria once she felt it push her wet folds inwardly slowly immersing itself into her moistness. 

“Haaaahh…..!” She gasped out in sensation as she felt her cunt spread out openly to accommodate the thickness of Jaune’s meat. Slowly, inch by inch, it pushed into her sopping tight pussy spreading out her walls and making her feel absolute bliss. Her mouth hung agape with a frozen expression that widened the more Jaune’s dick entered her vaginal cavity. Once he reached her cervix and promptly pushed on into her very womb Salem let out a shrill cry of ecstasy and steadied her hands onto his chest.

Her eyes were closed in blinding euphoria and her pelvis wiggled a little bit in left and right motion, she was that determined to get it all in there. Jaune himself grunted out in pleasure and reached his hands down to her waist holding her steadily as he began pumping his meat into her snatch slowly.

“Ooohh aaahhhhh! Jaune….! Mmmhh!” Salem mewled out loudly in bliss before arching back her body and sticking her breasts out. She began humping herself onto his length in slow-moving rutting motions, her hips shifted and rocked along his waist creating soft skin-slapping noises between the two.

Salem started increasing her pace making it so that her ass smacked against his thighs loudly and noticeably. Her breasts bounced along with her as her body feverishly humped her beloved conqueror’s frame with all her passion and love. Her eyes closed and her face became more flustered and sweaty as she bounced herself thoroughly onto his dick feeling Jaune fuck her womb in earnest.

“Oohhh yes! My conqueror! My darling! My Jaune! Aaaah haaaaa!” Salem moaned out loudly as her cunt squelched and sucked in his large appendage repeatedly. It plunged into her slit wetly and expediently with Jaune bucking his hips up into her waist with ease. Salem was on another plane of existence right now and she was feeling to lose herself in the climax already.

Meanwhile, Glynda had done as she was ordered to and latched her hungry lips onto one of his apple-sized balls. Her lips eagerly slurped and sucked the surface of one of them while her right hand started to fondle the other, Jaune groaned from above feeling both sources of pleasure begin to really stimulate his body. Between Salem’s snatch clamping down repeatedly on him and Glynda’s lips slobbering all over his testicles he felt like he was in heaven.

The bed started to creak, Salem bounced herself up and down on his waist feverishly feeling his dick plunge deeply into her body. Her vaginal muscles clenched and sucked his length entirely making Jaune groan breathily at the sensation of her vessel closing around in. He sat himself up bringing his arms around Salem’s body to cup her buttocks into each hand. Glynda felt obscured from her task of fellating his balls, so she crawled around to Jaune’s back and held her arms fondly around his chest. She leaned in to kiss along his neck while he fucked Salem voraciously in a seated position. 

“Unh uuh uh uh uh uh uuunnhh!” Salem crooned out loudly as her body rapidly bounced up and down Jaune’s length. She could really feel her walls fill out to accommodate his large dick, and to Salem it felt amazing. By lucky happenstance, she was also ovulating this time around and would likely become pregnant with his child when he releases inside her. Not that he needed help anyway, she knew Jaune to particularly virile judging by how thick his sperm was. It was difficult for her to keep the anti-pregnancy effect going on his mark, because she wanted to see her conqueror breeding every huntress he claimed. Thought that was more of just a perverse kink she had rather than a tactical choice.

Jaune grunted loudly and continued pumping his hips up and down into Salem’s wet snatch. He turned his head to the side to latch his lips onto Glynda’s breasts making her squeal in sensation from inside her throat. Throughout the room loud breaths, moans, and skin-slapping noises echoed throughout with Salem getting close to her end. She felt her walls begin clamping tightly around his dick as Jaune pumped ever so strongly into her taint. Loud splashes of juices spritzed out onto his pelvis soaking his member in her scent as it plunged savagely into her cunt. 

Salem soon started shaking while loudly screaming out in pleasure for she was cumming right on top of Jaune’s length with walls desperately squeezing him for sperm!

“Oooohh haaaaahhhh!” She hollered out and pulled his face into her breasts after hugging her arms around his neck. Her body shook with intense orgasm spasm and her cunt began convulsing rapidly on his length. 

“Aaghhhh Salem!! Uunngh! Here it comes!” Jaune bellowed into her breasts and squeezed her buttcheeks tightly into his fingers before bucking hard into her waist! His balls expanded and his member throbbed, Salem’s eye went wide in euphoria as she felt the throbbing release of her conqueror erupt into her convulsing snatch!

She tensed up and felt her body shudder with a wild climax, Jaune had ejaculated deeply into her pussy with abundance. Thick molten ropes brimming with potency surged up from his member and splashed directly into Salem’s fertile womb. The platinum-blonde sorceress shuddered out in mind-rending pleasure as he came, and came, and came until her womb was filling up to beyond capacity. Semen began seeping out of her quim as Jaune unloaded nearly a full pint of sperm straight into her babymaker. Salem shuddered with orgasmic bliss as her body clenched down on him some more.

In some part of her mind, she sensed the process of fertilization taking place inside even at this moment. Her egg cell happily accepted one of the many sperm cells converging on it, and with no time at all the process of fertilization had begun. She was going to be a mother, the mother of his first child and then many more after.

“Uh! Uh! Oooohhh!~ Darling!” She cried out as her body still jerked and shuddered with orgasmic bliss. 

Glynda puffed her cheeks and roamed her hands all over Jaune’s chest feeling up his muscles as she dragged her tongue along his neck seductively. Once he was done letting out inside of Salem he promptly lifted her off and turned around to pounce on top of Glynda. She let out a surprised squeak as she felt her wrists pinned by his strong hands. With jade green eyes sparkling with love and adoration for her conqueror that was once a student in her class. She remembered her claim like it was yesterday, the two of them alone in her office, Jaune dominating her and subverting her to his will before creaming her insides.

Glynda blushed at the memory recalling it as magical.

“You look especially good too, Goodwitch.” Jaune purred darkly as he descended upon her lips with tongue pushing inside to swirl against hers. This took the breath right out of her lungs as she wrapped her arms around his neck and curled a leg along one of his thighs. 

Jaune pounced on her pressing his body against hers softly at first with his erection prodding into her juicy quim. Glynda felt her breath hitch up within her throat the moment he pushed the engorged head of his member in past her folds.

“Uuaaahh!~” She cried out in ecstasy and arched her chest forward pressing her breasts into chest and curling her body along his frame. Her right leg came up to wrap around his waist affectionately as Jaune quickly pushed in the rest to press against her cervix. Glynda clenched her fingers around his broad shoulders and felt her toes curling up in sensation.

Jaune pressed the rest of himself down upon her taking her in the missionary position. Glynda immediately wrapped both her legs around his waist and ground her cunt against his pelvis snugly making sure to get him as deep as possible. She writhed in pleasure and grooved her body smoothly up against Jaune’s torso while feeling his dick spread her out completely. He cupped her face and leaned down to place his lips onto hers again for a sweet tender kiss she receded into instantly. She wrapped her arms more closely around his neck as he began steadily pumping his cock deep into her cunt.

Glynda mewled pleasantly within his throat as his body started pumping steadily against her own, the bed began creaking slowly while Salem lay back on the bed with a thick amount of sperm oozing out of her freshly fucked womanhood. Glynda rolled her body fluidly along his frame feeling as though she had died and gone to heaven with how good he felt. 

Jaune grunted hotly as they openly kissed with tongues swirling with each other. His hips hammered into her at a more seasoned pace creating soft skin-smacking noises that went with Glynda’s constant squeaks. 

“Mnnh! Mnh mh mh mh mh mhhuaa ahhh!” She squealed out as Jaune diligently pumped into her mound from above. Her moist folds squelched and squeezed wetly around his plunging length as he repeatedly plowed her depths thoroughly.

“Hhhhhhh yes! Masteeerrr! Aaahh! I’m cumming!” Glynda announced after Jaune had been fucking in this position for roughly thirty minutes, she came hard and squeezed her vessel around his cock prompting him to grun tand have his first climax with her night. She had already come several more times before because of his intense breeding style of lovemaking. 

“Uungh! Here it comes! Get ready to be a mother!” Jaune grunted out loudly after leaning down and hooking his arms around underneath her shoulder in a mating press position. Her legs went straight up into the air dangling helplessly as her hands grabbed onto him for dear life. The sounds of the bed intensified with the skin slapping noises of his bucking hips, soon enough Glynda let out a mighty sequel and tossed her head back before experiencing her seventh climax!

Jaune groaned out loudly and plunged his hips deeply into her cunt, he felt her walls squeeze down on him voraciously desperately milking him for his seed. With another sharp breath he let that happen, his balls bloated and his member throbbed loudly. 

Suddenly he felt Salem’s silky voice within his ear as she had now knelt beside him running her hands along his arms sensually. 

“That’s it, my darling. Breed her. Give her your second child. Knock her up like you will for the next slew of women you have at your beck and call.” She purred seductively and draped her tongue around his earlobe further titillating him. 

Jaune tossed his head back and grunted loudly as an immense ejaculation took place inside of Glynda’s fertile cunt! The woman herself screamed out in ecstasy as a thick pump of sperm flooded its way into her body. Her womb filled up, her body jerked into spasm with her face screwing up into one of delirious bliss. Glynda let out another ragged moan as she had just come a second time with Jaune still on top of her pumping thick virile seed into her waiting body. She, like Salem, felt it. The feeling of her becoming completely fertilized, a fantasy played out in her mind that featured her, Salem, and all the rest of his harem sporting swollen baby-bearing bellies as they happily lay naked around him on the bed.

‘S-so beautiful! Such a vision, such a future! I can hardly wait till the others become impregnated like me!’ Glynda thought out to herself in wonderous bliss after Jaune pulled himself with hips still connected to her waist pumping it. 

He had held her hips securely in his hands rutting his body into her feverishly delivering more sperm into her body. If Glynda wasn’t pregnant by the first time she would certainly with this thick batch of spunk flowing into her cunt. 

“Oohh….! Oohhh yeah…mnnnhh!” Glynda hummed dreamily as Jaune eventually finished cumming inside of her and pulled out.

Like Salem, she was left with a gaping pussy hole and a thick syrupy river of spunk flowing out of her cunt. The rest of her body was left in a twitching mess with Jaune’s erection still hard and filled with energy to fuck.

“My my, she certainly looks happy. I certainly can’t blame her though….” Salem purred, running her hands up Jaune’s chest lovingly before cupping his face and kissing him from the side. 

“Yeah, still got plenty more rounds to go through. Just for the fun of the night and to make sure my two favorite blonde mature women are satisfied.” Jaune replied reaching his left arm back to hook around Salem’s neck. She giggled as their lips connected once more in a deeper tongue swirling kiss.

Once they heard Glynda groan and sit up, Jaune got to work making sure both of these women were pregnant with his offspring by the end of today. Smirking he let go of Salem and pulled Glynda onto his lips to join them resulting in the triage of wet mouths sucking and kissing one man. The conqueror had a hand each around both of them bodies pulling them in close as they made out for a good couple of minutes. Salem and Glynda each had a hand on his penis stroking it and feeling the arm length rod twitch stiffly in excitement. 

‘I don't even need to use 'Excite' to really stimulate them either. That’s how far I’ve come, from being a weak noodle of a wannabe huntsman to lord of Beacon with dozens of loyal wives. Heh, talk about living the dream.’ Jaune thought to himself relishing the pillowy feel of their breasts squishing against his torso while they made out.

Following their intense lip-lock and tongue tasting three-way of oral pleasure he pulled them both off and commanded the two of them to get on top of each other. Salem complied all too giddily while Glynda smiled warmly at him before being pulled on top of her. The two of them laid back onto the bed with Salem on the bottom and Glynda on the top, both women held their arms around each other while their breasts squished together. Their mounds would have rubbed together were it not for Jaune picking up Glynda’s waist with his hands and lining his member to slide between them.

Both of them felt a thrill of excitement once he pushed his thick throbbing member into the cleft between their bodies. Salem let out a shrill squeal of elation and Glynda simply gasped in hot arousal, Jaune had his hands on Glynda’s waist as he slid his meat between their bodies stroking it along their slits. Each woman still had a decent amount of cum oozing out their freshly fucked pussies, but they were still wet with arousal and sensitive to touch.

Jaune grinned and started pushing his hips back and forth against their rumps causing his dick to slide between their mounds. This titillated the two of them into wrapping their arms around each other more tightly in reaction to the pleasure they were receiving. The nubs of their clits were stroked by his shaft as it pushed speedily between their cunts lubricating itself in their fluids. They had indeed grown very aroused once he had started, Jaune grunted breathily and pumped himself in a steady tempo along their slits making both of them groan loudly and openly in growing euphoria. 

“Uunnghh! Haaahh!” Glynda mewled out with eyes closed and mouth hung agape.

“Mnnghhh! Darling!~” Salem cooed in pleasant fascination as she felt her clit and vulva become tenderly massaged by her husband’s phallus. 

Jaune squeezed Glynda’s buttcheeks tightly underneath his fingers, he savored the moans she was airing out as he worked his cock in between their bodies like a woman sandwich. Chuckling at the name he kept his hips going making it create hard skin-slapping noises that echoed throughout the room as he hit their buttocks. This continued on for several more minutes on end until he felt both of them ready to cum. 

Deciding to change things up before they could cum Jaune grabbed his member and slipped it into Salem’s quim right in the middle of his thrusting. She let out a barely restrained squeal of elation once she was filled up with his cock once again. Her walls spread apart swiftly and clung onto the dick that had just impregnated her body. A dazzled smile crossed her face as she tossed her head back moaning loudly in pleasure as Jaune started to fuck her.

“Yes! Baby don't stop! Hooaahh I love yoooouu!~” Salem cried out in unbridled bliss as her body started curling along Glynda’s to Jaune’s thrusting member. 

He grunted and pushed hard into her sopping twat creating another chorus of wet squelching noises as his dick plunged into her depths stirring up her cum-filled womb. Glynda felt envious and anxiously awaited her turn until she felt a finger dig deep into her sperm spackled orifice. This made her bristle up in contact and turn her head to see her lover pushing a finger into her pussy as he fucked Salem. 

Jaune just winked at her knowingly and pumped the woman beneath her a few more times before pulling out and pushing it into her instead.

“Aaaagghhh! Yes! Honey yes! Breed me, Jaune!~” Glynda hollered out in euphoria as her mouth became wide open in a smile with tongue sticking out giving her a crazed expression. Her pussy spread open to welcome his impressive length back into her folds causing her cervix to open up on reflex. Cum stirred around the head of his dick as it plunged into her womb once again making her feel overwhelmed as he gingerly started fucking her. 

His movements against her body created a constant chorus of loud wet slaps of flesh making the top woman croon out in bliss while Salem took a brief moment to recover. Jaune fucked Glynda’s pussy thoroughly for minutes on end before pulling out and sliding back into Salem’s body making her moan. The piece in which he switched women steadily became more frequent as he fucked them noisily in tandem. One minute he’s pl;owing Glynda’s quirm for all it was worth and making her moan like an animal in heat, the other he’s doing the same to Salem making her thrash about in ecstasy underneath the top woman. In tandem the conqueror pistoned in and out of their cunts, again and again, making each woman feel moan stupidly in mind-number bliss. 

It was funny to Jaune, once upon a time he’d need Excite to make a woman feel this way, now he just does it naturally without effort. Both Salem and Glynda came plenty of times in between this arrangement, both of their pussies spritzed juices all over his meat as it plunged back into each of them. He was getting ready though, to cum yet again inside of their bodies, Jaune was a little worried he’d stuff em too much, but the kinky thought of knowing he was finally breeding these women drove his animal instincts into his moment.

Rowing hard into Salem’s pelvis he steadily slammed his waist into her cunt over and over again until he felt yet another climax hit her body. She tensed up and arched her body up against Glynda’s as she came yet again, this time when her vaginal muscles desperately squeezed his dick Jaune grunted and came as well. With a hard slam into her cunt he delivered another thick deluge of sperm straight into her already stuff orifice!

When Salem felt it she screamed out in wailing bliss as her body filled up with more of his seed. Her womb had become filled beyond capacity at this with each hard pump of his throbbing cock, to the point she even had a small bulge forming around her stomach. The sight of already looking pregnant titillated Glynda greatly as Jaune let out a few more spurts before pulling out and driving it right into her.

“Eeeyyaaahhhh! Oohh darling!~” Glynda cried out with red cheeks and an utterly blissful smile. She came as soon as he entered her causing her walls to clench down on his length as Salem’s had done just a moment ago. 

Jaune clenched his teeth as he felt his current orgasm still go on, thus, he pumped Glynda’s cunt full of sperm once again. The loud throbbing pulsations of his seed being pumped into her vessel was loud enough to be heard by both of them. And of course, her belly started bulging into a small beach ball-sized shape due to all the cum he was unloading within her. Glynda shuddered and twitched as her conqueror, her lover and king; Jaune, unleashed a potent torrent of cum into her body. 

She squealed out once again in euphoria before collapsing on top of an equally spent Salem feeling cum ooze out of their holds like syrup pouring out of a tipped bottle. Jaune was actually feeling very slightly spent right now and as such was breathing a little raggedly. He hunched over Glynda’s naked body spooning her and holding both of them in his arms while feeling his cock pump even more sperm into the blonde teacher’s depths.

He was panting now, but was certain he could go on until sunrise since it was currently nightfall and he was full of energy.

Thus, after giving them about a few minutes to recover the conqueror smirked and went at them again.

****

Soon after starting up again, he held Salem in a reverse cowgirl position and steadily pumped her pussy hard and fast letting out his inner beast of lust. The once evil woman became a moaning sweaty mess as he pumped his hips upward into her body voraciously. The was moaning deliriously as he fucked her raw and intensely for another hour on end.

At another point, he had her in a lifted position holding her legs in his hands as she bounced enthusiastically on his body. Salem made out with him endlessly during this arrangement, the chorus of Jaune’s hips smacking tenderly into her body was made throughout their entire romp following it. He had cum several more times inside of her pussy making sure the bulge of sperm within her body stays the size of a beach ball. Salem was soon left sprawled on the bed wearing a delirious expression frozen in bliss as thick amounts of cum oozed out of her quim. She was done for right now and currently baking an oven order for his heir.

Then, Jaune moved on to Glynda. Picking her up he turned her around and bent her over the bed. His member slipped into her quim without pause and filled up her body once more, Moans echoed out of her as her body rocked back and forth thoroughly getting plowed by her master/husband's dick. Jaune held her hips steady as he rapidly rutted into her in a bent-over doggy style position. She mewled and flexed her vaginal muscles around his meat while this continued for another hour or so until Jaune finally succumbed to one of the many orgasms she had. With a hard slam into her from behind, he delivered another thick deluge of spunk straight into her body. She mewled out loudly in ecstasy as she formed a beach-ball sized belly of sperm just like Salem. 

Once she slumped over the bed spent she was out cold for the night and with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

“Ooh, man, that was fun. Heheh, I can’t wait to see them having those swollen stomachs months from now.” Jaune said to himself getting up on the bed and laying a comatose Glynda next to an equally unconscious Salem. Both women were spent and out like lights for right now, their bodies perhaps sore due to the intense fucking they just endured from their lover, spunk continued to ooze out of their pussies making Jaune wonder if she should call his beautiful housewife Cinder to come and clean things up.

Just as he rested atop of his bed he then heard the double doors to the main bedroom open up revealing all of his huntresses and women that he had claimed during his career. From Pyrrha to Nora, Lian Ren, Ruby and her entire team, Amber, Emerald, Cinder wearing her naked apron, and so on, all standing there with hungry looks on their faces once they marveled at his naked form.

“It’s a good thing your clothes are already off, darling.~” Pyrrha announced hooking a finger at the corner of her lips as she and the others stared hungrily at Jaune from afar. 

He gulped when they all hastily shed their clothing appearing fully naked and charging for the bed ready to be mated with just like the other two women before them. Jaune chuckled nervously and wondered how sore he’ll be for the rest of the week.

‘It’s a good thing my aura heals my body.’ He thought before getting dogpiled by a good portion of his sizable harem of girls.

-

All throughout the next few days a chorus of moans echoed throughout the bedroom and one by one each one of his lovers found themselves with child.

And so concluded the tale of the Conqueror’s rise to power over the world, with plans and a future for a long-living legacy ahead of him he decided to rest now and tend to the carnal needs of his numerous wives. All of them were pregnant the moment they received even an ounce of his seed into her bodies, being as heavily potent as he was he even made some pregnant with twins and even septuplets. Once the women give birth they were back to babymaking again thereby creating the Arc royal family and lineage anew and spreading their glory out to the world beyond. 

He was not a hero, nor a knight blindly loyal to a mysterious master, he was a conqueror and had achieved feats no other person on Remnant could have done. 

Now he was content, as a king, as a father, and a loving husband to his many many women. All of which became possible the day he was taken by Salem. 

The greatest day of his life.

  
  


**The End**

AN:This is an old work I never posted up until now, so have an open mind on its writing structure. I still have plenty more to go and I do aim to re-start my original stories very soon after finally crossing out some demons of concentration issues I've been having. This was done for D.B. and is merely a what-if spinoff conclusion to ‘Jaune the Conqueror’. everything that happened will not necessarily be the same as the canon conclusion to the story, but some similarities will apply and be put to use. Thank you all for reading and supporting me. 

:)


End file.
